Dr Haruguchi's Finest Sake
by Midorino Mizu
Summary: Subaru finds Kamui sitting in their bathtub.
1. Dr Haruguchi's Finest Sake

Dr. Haruguchi's Finest Sake  
  
Midorino Mizu  
  
Disclaimer: X and all characters therein belong to CLAMP.  
  
It was one of those nights when Subaru both regretted the late hours he kept and the fact that he shared a bathroom with Kamui.  
  
It was well after midnight, and he had just completed a rather exhausting job. All he wanted to do was collapse into his bed and sleep for at least six uninterrupted hours.  
  
He had to walk past the bathroom to get to his room, however. The door was open, and light was streaming out. He could hear some familiar giggling, so he poked his head through the door and looked.  
  
Then he stared. And stared some more. The vision in front of him was somewhat unlikely, to say the least.  
  
Finally Subaru managed to coax his vocal cords into functioning. "Kamui- san, what are you doing?"  
  
Shirou Kamui was sitting in their bathtub, fully dressed. In addition to his clothes he was wearing what appeared to be the contents of at least five down pillows. Or possibly eight, Subaru amended as he peered into the bathtub.  
  
Kamui turned bleary violet eyes on his latest guest and flapped his right hand in a greeting. "Hiya, Subaru-san. Late night?"  
  
"Yes," replied Subaru in what he hoped was a calm and nonchalant tone. "But you haven't answered my question."  
  
"Your question? Oh, right!" Kamui affected a mock-serious look. "I am sitting in a bathtub full of feathers." He paused and scowled at the older man. "You aren't going to turn the water on, are you? Karen-san came in and did that a while ago."  
  
Subaru shook his head. "I doubt it would do any good." He stepped closer to the tub and picked a glass bottle up off the floor. "I will take this, though."  
  
"But Subaru-san."  
  
"It's almost empty anyway, Kamui," replied Subaru as he stepped back into the hallway and shut the door behind him.  
  
It looked like Dr. Haruguchi's Finest Sake had claimed yet another victim.  
  
He just hoped that Kamui wasn't a singing drunk.  
  
~fin 


	2. A Study of the Effects of Dr Haruguchi's...

A Study of the Effects of Dr. Haruguchi's Finest Sake  
  
Midorino Mizu  
  
Disclaimer: X and all characters therein belong to CLAMP.  
  
When Subaru woke up the next morning, it was with the knowledge that Kamui was, indeed, a singing drunk.  
  
He seemed particularly fond of Okinawan folk songs sung off-key.  
  
Luckily, the teenager had dropped off fairly quickly and Subaru had only been subjected to a couple of rounds of song.  
  
Now that he was awake again, he was hearing a different sort of sound coming from the bathroom; soft, pained moans, the unmistakable sounds of a colossal hangover in the making.  
  
With a soft sigh, the Sumeragi picked up a teacup, and splashed some leftover sake into it, before striding into the bathroom and filling the rest of the cup with cold tap water. He handed it to Kamui.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Eh?" responded the fifteen-year old. He cracked open one single bloodshot violet eye. "What is it?" he croaked.  
  
"You do not want to know," responded Subaru. "But it'll help, trust me."  
  
Kamui gulped it down. "That was disgusting."  
  
Subaru didn't respond, but simply handed Kamui four pills and shoved him out the door. "You'd better go use Sorata's bathroom. I'll try to clean up in here."  
  
"You don't need to do that, I'll clean it up," Kamui protested.  
  
Subaru pinned him with a stare. They were both fully aware that Kamui would end up on the floor holding his head within ten minutes. "No, I'll do it."  
  
Kamui nodded weakly and shut the door quietly behind him.  
  
Subaru turned back to the disastrous bathroom and heaved another sigh as he picked up a wet feather.  
  
It almost looked like a henhouse had exploded. And he had an appointment later that morning.  
  
Convenient onmyoujitsu spells were created for moments like these.  
  
***  
  
Kamui squeezed his eyes shut and scowled in Sorata's general direction as the monk plopped a glass of brilliantly colored orange juice in front of him. "You're cruel.  
  
Sorata just snickered in response.  
  
Kamui gulped down his juice without opening his eyes, and commenced with picking at his toast.  
  
A few minutes later he and the other gathered Seals heard familiar soft footsteps behind them. Kamui said nothing, but merely turned red and stared at his plate.  
  
Arashi was the first to speak.  
  
"Subaru-san, you have a feather stuck to your cheek," she said. There was no hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
Subaru's fingers brushed lightly at his skin. "So I do. Thank you, Kishuu- san." He smiled softly at Kamui's bent head before setting down the garbage bag he was holding. "I'm afraid I have an early appointment today, so I won't be able to stay for breakfast. I hope everyone else has an excellent day at school."  
  
Kamui's head thunked on the table and he groaned. School.  
  
***  
  
Kamui was usually late for class, both because of his frequent injuries and because he really didn't care much for it. On this morning he was early, however, so that he could relish the few minutes of absolute silence.  
  
And they were few. Segawa Keiichi was not only the student council president, but he had cleaning duty that morning.  
  
Keiichi's sunshine-bright personality intensified Kamui's headache even more than the actual sun had that morning.  
  
"Shirou-kun! You're early!" Keiichi's brow furrowed for a moment. "You aren't on duty with me this morning, are you?"  
  
Kamui shook his head slightly and suppressed a wince. "No," he whispered.  
  
"You're right, Araki-san is on duty today. She should be here shortly." Keiichi paused. "Shirou-kun, there isn't something wrong, is there? You look pale."  
  
Kamui shook his head again, but Keiichi continued to look worried.  
  
They were halfway through class when he figured it out.  
  
"Shirou-kun, you were drinking last night!" he exclaimed in a stage whisper.  
  
With every eye in the classroom fixed on him, Kamui resolved to never raid Imonoyama-san's liquor cabinet, no matter what the circumstances were.  
  
It wasn't worth the price. 


End file.
